Letters
by midnightwriter1898
Summary: Mitchie hates letters when they're used to tear people apart. She'll never understand just why people do it, until she's forced to write one herself. Three-Shot.
1. Mitchie

**A.N: **_This is just something that popped into my head last night while I was listening to "On The Line" by Demi & JB. (It's not based on the song, just thought of it when I heard "Letters left unread"... haha) It's going to be a two-shot, so don't kill me _just_ yet... decide at the end if you hate me or not :) Anyways, it's quite angstly and drabbly, hopefully you guys will like it. Enjoy & review!_

**Disclaimer:**_ Nope, I don't own CR or On The Line. Sadly, I never will, either._

_

* * *

_

If there was one thing Mitchie would never understand (and that she extremely hated), it was letters. Oh, she understood the notes alright - if some loved ones maybe didn't have email or you just wanted to be old-fashioned sometimes, well then, that would do the trick. Or if you just sometimes needed to get your feelings out, venting onto a piece of paper addressed to the person you were mad/upset/whatever at and tearing it to shreds later helped. So, Mitchie does understand letters, most of the time. But she still can't help but hate them.

Letters could tear loved ones apart, tear them from each other and leave them both broken and shattered. That was one way in which people often use letters that Mitchie will never know _why_ they do it. In fact, it's so widely used that it's considered highly cliché : Leaving a letter, sending a letter, or using a letter in anyway to break up with someone, instead of just talking to them reasonably. In Mitchie's opinion, it just shows that you're afraid, that you're _weak_, that you're a **wimp**. It also showed that you really didn't have all that much respect for the person, or care enough to tell them in person. No matter what, it just wasn't right.

Mitchie Torres would never, ever allow herself to become any three of those words or not show respect to someone that she cared about, so hence, she believed in actually having the guts to tell the person face-to-face. At least that's what she's always done.

But then, there was Shane. Somehow, Mitchie just couldn't bring herself to actually see him, or even call him up. So, she did the one thing she hated most; she took the cliché route and wrote a letter. And it wasn't that she was afraid, or weak, or a wimp, or that she didn't love and respect him, because she did. Why she wrote him that letter then, even she's not quite sure. There was just something lying under the surface that took control of her and scribbled down every hurtful, heartbreaking word. And later on, she realized what that reason was. It was because she'd known all along that if she spoke to him, or even took one look at his pretty face, she'd breakdown, and she wouldn't be able to do it. So instead, she allowed herself to be called a wimp, to be called weak, and to be afraid. She pretended that she didn't care enough, even though she did. And she did it all because that's what was best for him.

*-*

_Shane,_

_Truth be told, I don't really know why I'm writing this letter and planning on actually sending it, instead of tearing it up like I should. I just think you need to know - you have that right. When I said that I didn't love you... I lied. I do, I really, truly do, and it kills me to say any of this, but I know that it's in your best interest. Imagine what dating me would do to your career - you're doing way, way too well for me to just butt in and change all that. I'll only bring you down, Shane. And I love you way too much to let that happen. That's why I'm leaving. _

_I'm sorry that I told Nate and Jason instead of you (P.S. Don't be mad at them, I blackmailed them just to make sure they kept it a secret), I'm sorry for not having the guts to face you and tell you in person, I'm sorry that I'm weak. But please, if you do love me, don't try to follow me. _

_Ha, it's funny how sickeningly cliché I'm being right now - and if there's one thing I hate more than roaches, it's cliché endings. Too bad we couldn't have a _happy_ cliché ending instead, isn't it? But recently, I've come to the fact that they don't exsit. There is no happily ever after. Never was, there never will be. They only exist in fairytales (another wicked lie). This isn't our fairytale. _

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry to leave it like this. Move on, find someone else, you'll be fine without me. You don't need me anyway. __Please, once again, if you love me, move on. _

_I'll love you no matter what, and I'll never forget you,_

_Mitchie_


	2. Shane

**A.N: **_I made a mistake about the song. What really inspired this two-shot *maybe a three-shot, I'm not sure yet* was "Can't Have You" by... you guessed it, the Jonas Brothers. This two-shot *once again, maybe three-shot* is based off the whole song, really, but the one particular line "Looking at the letter that you left, will I ever get you back?" Just to clear things up :) Anyway, enjoy!!_

**Disclaimer:**_ Yada yada, how many times have I said this before? I don't own Camp Rock! Stop accusing me of trying to steal it *lol*_

* * *

**S**hane couldn't help but be surprised by the piece of paper in his hand. Never, in all his years of knowing Mitchie, had he expected her to do something this... this cliché. He knew that even the word disgusted her, much less the stories of fairy-tale endings, where the guy gets the girl (or vice-versa) and they kiss and live _happily ever after_ - she hates cliché endings - so why would she do something like this?

One line had not only crushed him more, but had made him question his so called "friends". _I'm sorry that I told Nate and Jason instead of you (P.S. Don't be mad at them, I blackmailed them just to make sure they kept it a secret)." _Why would they have kept something this big from him? He could have stopped her if only he'd known! It wasn't fair for them to know about something that would surely effect both his and Mitchie's lives forever and actually keep it a secret. Some secrets were meant to be told. If only Nate wasn't so darn loyal to Mitchie, I might have been over at her house comforting her and making everything better instead of staining the letter with tears.

Why did she have to just leave like that? Why couldn't she face him, at least let him know in person? Maybe then, there would have been some way for him to fix this - they could talk over the problem instead of running away and leaving him in the dust with his now-broken heart.

Crumpling the letter in his fist, he stood, grabbing his leather jacket as he rushed out of his bedroom, storming over to where Nate and Jason sat watching re-runs of Barney (it wasn't hard to tell who had wanted to watch that). Stopping in front of the TV, he received two annoyed whines, but Ihe only crossed my arms, glaring daggers at them.

"Does anyone wish to explain why I wasn't aware of the fact that Mitchie was _leaving_ until she sent me this _letter_ which clearly states that you two jerks _knew_?" He screamed, shoving the letter at Nate's face and glaring dangerously at him. Jason, however, only shrugged, glancing over at the letter and furrowing his eyebrows together.

"That?" He replied, sounding confused. "Oh, Mitchie gave it to us weeks ago, I thought you knew that she was leaving on the 25th!" Today was the 28th, they'd known for a few_ weeks_? This was low, even for them. How could they hide something this big from him? He had a right to know if Mitchie was planning on _moving_ away and breaking up with him... all through a letter. _Oh how he hated these cliché endings_. Girl breaks up with guy over letter, girl and guy both left heartbroken, guy can't fix it because girl moved away...

"Jason!" Nate yelled at his friend, who's eyes widened as he realized what he'd blurted out and immediately slammed his mouth shut. "Look, Shane, Mitchie made us promise not to tell you..." He began, but was cut off as Shane gripped the front of his shirt, pulling him up off of the couch and leaning dangerously close to him.

"Do you know where she moved to?" Shane asked, his voice low and calculating. Nate opened his mouth to speak, but Shane once again cut him off. "And don't you dare lie to me, because I'll rip your pretty little head off." Nate swallowed before nodding helplessly. Shane carelessly dropped him and made his way over to the counter, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen.

"Now, I'm going to write Mitchie a letter, and you two betrayers are going to mail it off to her, got it?" I snapped, and both of my victims nodded quickly.

"But... aren't you going to ask where she lives so you can go _see_ her?" Nate asked, confused, and I clenched my jaw at the question, shaking my head.

"She obviously wants to be alone. It's a letter that caused this, and it'll be a letter that fixes this."

*-*-*

_Dear Mitchie,_

_It's me. I threatened Nate and Jason and forced them to mail this to you, so don't blame them. They still didn't tell me where you moved to, so I can't come after you like I want to. Like I need too. _

_My Mitchie, why did you have to go and leave like that? Why couldn't you at least tell me face to face, heck, I'd even say over the phone, but why through a letter? I'm sitting there one second and the next a piece of paper is tearing my heart to shreds, and I still can't believe you'd just up and leave like that. It's not at all like you._

_Don't you understand that I don't care about what the press says or what the so-called 'fans' think about us? We both love each other, that's all that matters. Not my career, not fame, not the fans or media, just you. I've told you a million times and I'll say it again - I love you, and nothing will - or can - ever change that. The media doesn't matter, you know that. _

_Please, don't leave. I seriously am dumbfounded by the fact you've moved, but you know if Nate and Jason won't tell me, I won't stop searching until I find you. I'll never stop looking for you, because I need to be with you. And I definitly won't stop loving you, because you're the only one for me. I won't move on from you until you're in my arms again._

_You know, you say that happy endings don't exist, but you won't give us a chance to have our fairytale ending. And, despite how much you deny it, I know how much you love fairytales and dream of having your own, even though you hate that they're all cliché. Don't you realize that this could turn into a fairytale, if you'll give us another chance? _

_I'm writing this because I can't just let you leave without at least trying to stop you, and since it's a letter that's got us both brokenhearted, maybe it'll be a letter that will bring us together again. _

_I can't live without you and I'll love you forever,_

_Shane._

**A.N: **_Okay, so as you can probably see, this is going to be a three-shot. So, until next time, wonderful readers/reviewers!_


	3. Mitchie & Shane

**a.n: **_Short, simple, sweet, and to the point :) This is the last of this three-shot, I hope you all have liked it! Enjoy the last chapter, and please review :) Reviews make me happy and want to update quicker... :) ;P_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CR. But if I own the letters, does that mean that I own the characters writing the letters...? haha, just kidding :) Enjoy now._

* * *

**M**itchie couldn't stop the tears from running down her cheeks as she finished reading Shane's letter. She knew with all her heart that Shane was telling her the truth - maybe she'd known all along, but hadn't wanted to believe it. She still couldn't see how she _wasn't_a hindrance to Shane and his career, but she knew that with every word written down on this piece of paper, he'd poured out his heart and soul.

_I'm writing this because I can't just let you leave without at least trying to stop you, and since it's a letter that's got us both brokenhearted, maybe it'll be a letter that will bring us together again. _

Quickly, Mitchie shoved her hand over her mouth as she re-read that last line, trying to stifle the sob that was rising in her throat. Was it too late to fix this? She wasn't sure... after all, she had moved, somewhere completely random, where Shane would never come looking. Yet still, her heart yearned for him, a tear falling onto his fancy writing and smudging the paper.

With a strong sob, she grabber a piece of paper, prepared to write him another letter.

*-*-*

**S**hane clutched the small envelope tightly, as if it was some precious treasure to him, as he rushed to his room, already tearing it open by the time he'd reached his door. His heart already racing as he anticipated what was written in the small piece of paper. Quickly, he pulled the paper out of the envelope, unfolding it, before he frowned in confusion.

_Dear Shane, _

_I love you too. _

_Mitchie._

The letter was simple, a few simple sentences, and he wasn't sure whether to be overjoyed or crushed beyond belief. He'd expected a long, full letter explaining things, the way they were in the beginning - instead, this was barely a clue as to anything that she was thinking. His eyes scanned the letter once more - perhaps he'd missed something? His heart jumped a little higher when he noticed a small sentence at the bottom, written in scratchy handwriting.

_P.S. Turn around. _

Frowning, his heart once again hurt, he tried to comprehend what the P.S. was for. A simple two words, which gave him no hint whatsoever. Frowning yet still a spark telling him to listen, he turned to face his window, and was met with wide brown orbs.

"Mitchie." He breathed, hardly able to comphrend what was going on, but knowing that she was back again, here, in his room, with him. A small smile formed on her lips, and without warning, she launched into his arms, breathing a sigh of relief as she felt his strong arms wrap around her, bringing her comfort. She breathed in his sweet smell, hardly able to feel the tears that were trailing down her cheeks as she sobbed.

"Mitchie." Once again, Shane couldn't help but repeat her name, fully aware of just how much he'd missed her - her scent, her eyes, and the way he was able to hold her. "Why?" It was a simple question, confusing to some who weren't aware of what had happened, but completely obvious to Mitchie. And that was really all that mattered, when it came down to it.

"I..." Mitchie drew in a breath, trying to control the wave of emotions battling inside of her, and focus on answering Shane's question, "I doubted myself." She replied quietly, simply. It was the plain, simple truth.

"Don't." Just like before, Shane's reply was short and too the point, but there was no need for long, drawn out sentences. Both already knew what the other wanted to say, and hence didn't need the words to descibe their feelings.

"I won't." Mitchie replied, snuggling closer into Shane's arms. "Believe me, I won't."

**O _N _E ~ _I _N ~ _T _H_ E ~ _S _A_ M_ E_**


End file.
